


L, Robot

by reaperlight



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Death Note, I Robot
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Character Death Fix, Character Name In Title, Dessert & Sweets, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Foe Yay, God Complex, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Kink Meme, M/M, Mad Science, Master/Slave, Nonhuman Sex, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sex Robots, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, The Yotsuba arc, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When L oh-so-inconsiderately refuses to die Light makes an unsettling discovery. Slash, Light/L</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _READER BEWARE: Epic spoilers for episode 25 of the anime._
> 
> _This is for a kink request: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=1354707#t1354707_
> 
> _I own nothing._

"Everyone, the Shiniga-!" L began but never got to finish and the spoon fell out of his trembling hand.

Light sucked in a breath.

_This is it._

He could barely contain the emotions he was feeling. The elation…

_Good-bye, L…_

(…and the regret…)

Only… nothing was happening. L wasn't dying! The detective just sat there with a dull look in his eyes.

Light nearly lost it right then and there.

_Dammit! Did Rem not write his name in time?_

"Ryuuzaki? Hey, _Ryuuzaki!_ " No response. Light quickly performed damage control; "The Shinigami? Was that what you were trying to say? 'Find the Shinigami?' Is that what you wanted me to do? Ryuuzaki!"

L only stared blankly at the computer consoles.

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM, SHINIGAMI? SHOW YOURSELF!"_ Light shouted for the sake of his audience.

"No, Light!" The Chief cautioned.

Of course Light knew it was perfectly safe, that Rem was already dead.

 _"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US! COME ON OUT!"_ Light roared as he raced down the halls.

The Chief sighed. "We'd better search too. Mogi, stay with him," The Chief indicated the non-responsive form of Ryuuzaki.

"Right."

***

Light was successful in locating the pile of Rem's ashes before the others and of extracting her Death Note. Upon inspection of said notebook Light was surprised that there were two names recently written in it: Quillsh Wammy and L Lawliet.

 _Is that L's real name? L's real name is L? But L isn't dead! Maybe the name is incomplete? What could it be? Hmmm… L lawlieter? L Lawlietta?_ Light suppressed a snicker, _L Lawlietron?_

Just then Light heard the others running and so he hid the notebook in his pants.

"There's something here!" he alerted the officers outside and shared with them his discovery of Shinigami dust.

***

"Wow! Who knew Watari was a famous inventor," Matsuda chimed as he read the obituary section of the morning paper. "We still know nothing about Ryuuzaki though..."

They all glanced to where the detective crouched silently in his chair. It had been three days since the funeral…

"He's been that way since Watari died," Matsuda spoke needlessly.

L ignored them all and remained unresponsive.

Of course they had taken Ryuuzaki to the hospital when his condition didn't improve but the doctors gave him a clean bill of health. At least physically they could find absolutely nothing wrong with him…

Light assured himself that it would be alright. Even though L was still alive, it wasn't a problem. Light had already assumed de facto control of the investigation and L was in no condition to move against him…

The desk chair spun round and round. Every time he spun past the desk the detective would drop another sugar cube from the desert cart into his coffee cup. The rest of the taskforce cringed. The amount of sugar was excessive— _even for L._

"You'd think he'd get dizzy," Matsuda whispered.

Light followed the spinning form of the detective with his eyes and felt something pulling at his blackened heartstrings.

 _Did Rem do this to him? Did I—?_ Light idly wondered if it was it possible to partially kill a person. To just kill off their mind or soul or whatever with the Death Note—but that didn't even make any sense. If such a vital part of you died shouldn't all of you die? _L would probably be better off dead._ Light thought bitterly as he watched how the detective drooled all over his keyboard.

Light approached the spinning detective. "Ryuuzaki…?"

Nothing.

"Watari is gone."

Still nothing.

"You have to snap out of it! We have to stop Kira! Please Ryuuzaki!"

The Chief cleared his throat "I hate to have to suggest this but perhaps it would be for the best to have him committed."

 _"NO!"_ Light and Matsuda shouted in unison.

That was unacceptable. What if Ryuuzaki ever became lucid again and, against all odds, someone believed him when he told anyone who would listen that Light was Kira and killed with a magical notebook? It was admittedly a longshot but Light wasn't willing to take that chance.

Also it just seemed wrong—the thought of his rival, his intellectual equal languishing in an insane asylum (if L was insane… what did that make him? No, best not to go there…)

"Ryuuzaki is our colleague and our friend! He deserves better than that!"

"Yeah!" Matsuda agreed.

"Light, I know the two of you are close but—"

"Dad, we all know Ryuuzaki is…strange. It's only natural that his grief would look equally bizarre."

"You think it's just grief?"

"Of course! And being locked up would only exacerbate his problems! I think the best thing for him would be to just be supportive and give him his space. I'm sure he'll recover if we just give him time."

"But… what if he doesn't?" asked Aizawa.

"If it comes down to that… if he doesn't get better… then I'll take care of him."

"But son…"

"No Light, we need you to focus on the case…" Aizawa declared.

"And how can we ever hope to solve this case without L?" Light demanded.

"You could do it! In fact, you're really the only one of us who could do it," Aizawa pressed.

"Wha-? Me? _As L?_ "

"He's right. Even Ryuuzaki said it. 'Light-kun would be capable of succeeding L'" Matsuda agreed.

Light made a show of looking bashful. "I don't know guys..."

"Don't worry son. It's just temporary... just until Ryuuzaki recovers we need someone to take over as L. If news of L's state reached the public it would be a disaster. Please Light, you're the only one who can do it."

"I understand... I'll do my best..."

 _Fools! All of them. It's just so easy! It's no fun without…_ Light gazed at the broken form of his rival.

"But only if I can still take care of Ryuuzaki."

"Light..."

"I can do both. I've lived with Ryuuzaki for months I know what he wants and needs."

"And I'll help!" Matsuda declared.

Light breathed a sigh of relief. That seemed to settle the matter since the taskforce was always trying to find ways to keep Matsuda occupied and out of the way and this new project was sure to do just that.

"Thanks Matsuda. Now let's all work together on this! I swear, right here and now! We'll catch Kira and send him to his execution!"

"Right!"

Meanwhile L paid them all no mind, continuing in his repetitive motions and in the time it took for Light to give his little speech the detective had somehow managed to cover the entire desk in sugar cubes.

***

The Taskforce would lose the building soon if they couldn't find how L and Watari managed their finances. They all agreed that L probably wouldn't want that—and so Light was given free-reign to explore the headquarters through hacking and through footwork in order to find those answers. For Kira it was the perfect opportunity to learn all about his enemy. Given the time, the opportunity, and determination to do so Light easily bypassed Watari's security…

***

Light listlessly made his way along the empty corridors of an ill-used section of the taskforce headquarters. If Light ever admitted it to himself (which he wouldn't) he'd have to acknowledge that he was feeling rather depressed. It just wasn't the same now that Ryuuzaki was a brain-dead vegetable. Not to mention that it was a complication to his plans that L was still alive but then perhaps he was better off this way. L couldn't oppose him anymore.

 _No._ Light thought sadly that things weren't better this way. It was Ryuuzaki's mind that he loved so much about…

_Wait, what?_

Light paused, his last steps echoing off the walls of the deserted corridors.

_Get a grip! L is Kira's enemy!_

Light continued in his march down the unfamiliar hallway. It was a spacious building, a literal hall of mirrors. Light walked on, face forward, and avoided looking at his reflection (he wasn't sure what he was seeing anymore. A God? Or a murderer like Ryuuzaki had said all along?) until his equipment pinged that he had found another hidden control room.

Light had already hacked through the layers of protective programming (as far as the computer knew, he _was_ Watari) which just left the physical lock.  
He had Aiber and Wedy to thank for this. They once related an amusing anecdote about how to shimmy open such a lock with just a credit card…  
And lo and behold it worked!

(Aiber and Wedy were criminals but they weren't necessarily evil people. Perhaps… No. Evil must be punished! If he started questioning now it would all unravel. He wasn't wrong and he couldn't lose. That was impossible!)

The doors hissed open into the darkened room and Light felt his way inside, finding the control for the lights.

_"What?"_

The contents of this room weren't like the others. Sure there was the solid wall of computers and monitors on one end but this room was also filled with strange controls and buttons, dials and Tesla coils like right out of a mad science movie.

Curiosity getting the better of him again Light idly fiddled with the controls, hitting the bright, red, candy-like button labeled "Home."

Light startled as the doors hissed open again and Ryuuzaki loped his way inside.

"R-Ryuuzaki! What are you...? I was just looking around!"

"Wammy's System Breach. Unauthorized entry detected," L said his voice becoming deep and mechanical. "Enter the password please or this unit will self-destruct in sixty seconds. I must warn you the blast radius will take the intruder with him."

_What? Password? What? Maybe dad's right and he's really gone insane! Wammy… as in Quillsh Wammy? Watari's real name. Password… Shit, what's the password?_

"Ryuuzaki!" L was still staring at him with that glassy look in his eyes. But now he was somehow making some sort of ticking sound. As L counted down in his dull monotone.

_This is not happening! This isn't- It's some sort of joke. Or a trick! Dammit, stop counting! I know something that should shut you up!_

"Knock it off, L Lawliet!"

_"Override accepted. Password recognized. Defusing weapons system. L Lawliet unit activated."_

Light let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Greetings Master," L spoke in his usual bland tone but for some reason it seemed even more monotonous than usual. "How may I be of service today?"

"Ryuuzaki! What? What just... You're suddenly speaking now? Was it all an act the entire time? To think I was actually worried about you!"

Light paused as he realized that he _meant_ it... _No, no, no, no, no! I didn't! I was NOT!_

"This is all a trick, isn't it? Just trying to see what I would do? Trying to make me look like Kira? You can just suck my dick, L!"

"As you wish, Master."

"Wha-?"

Light stumbled backwards just as L advanced and then lowered himself into his trademarked crouch before him and began fumbling with his fly.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" Light gasped. Of course he hadn't meant it literally! Yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop L even as he climbed over his supine form and began to pull down his pants. Light's cheeks burned when, thanks to L's groping, he began to rise to the occasion.

"Is this not what my Master desires?"

 _I shouldn't-_ L was his enemy! Yet here he was-all submissive before him. Between L's fumbling and the way he was gazing up at him, just waiting on Light's permission to serve his every whim-all the blood rushed away from Light's brain. L waiting on Kira's every desire. Now _this,_ this was a perfect victory.

"Yeah, suck it!"

L coyly teased the weeping tip with his tongue before taking him in deep, like he had no gag reflex at all and began to mechanically bob up and down his length.  
Light groaned, his fingers harshly entwining in the detective's greasy raven hair and thrust into that tight, wet space over and over, going deeper and deeper. L didn't seem to mind, and just kept going at the same mechanical pace, poking and teasing with his talented tongue.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light could no longer hold back his cries. He moaned out L's name passionately as he came hard in several spurts. Light noticed how L swallowed it down.

"Ryuuzaki… you're… you're actually really good at that." Light grunted, his eyelids getting heavy as he was being overtaken by the instinctual urge just to roll over and fall asleep right here on the floor, cuddled into Ryuuzaki's warmth.

L quickly moved away, leaving a very miffed Light, and resumed standing slumped in the center of the room, staring blankly with a dull look in his eyes as if _nothing_ had just occurred between them.

"Thank you Master. Is there anything else you require?"

Light glared in silence, got up, and punched him in the face.

"Ryuuzaki? _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_ "

"Many apologies masters but I don't understand," L asked in that same emotionless voice. "What did I do wrong?"

"Don't play _dumb!_ You know why!"

"I'm sorry, Master but I really don't."

"You…" Light seethed "You act like it's _nothing!_ "

Of course it was very meaningful to Light. He had long dreamed of having L kneeling at his feet. (The form the kneeling took was completely beside the point!)

"I see. You are upset that I do not give an emotional response. I am currently in safe mode."

"Safe mode. Wha—alright Ryuuzaki, this act has gone on long enough!"

L tilted his head to the side like a curious dog. "An act? I don't understand."

"Like hell you don't!"

"Please, I do not mean to deceive you Master, this is just what I am."

Light sighed. "Alright fine. I'll play along. What are you?"

"An artificial human." They both paused as Light absorbed that brain-breaking piece of information.

"Wait, you're telling me you're a robot?" Light gaped at L. "I just had sex with a robot."

"Correct."

"That's… impossible!"

"No, Master. Only improbable."

"We took you to the doctor! Surely they should have found like servos or something!"

"I am not that kind of robot. My systems are completely organic in nature, my processing units are indistinguishable from genetic structures, and I run on sugar. I was invented by Quillsh Wammy to be a state of the art piece of equipment created to aid in Law Enforcement. That I look human is only a testament to the greatness of my Creator. Every cell of my body is actually a microcomputer, with a processing power equivalent to whole agencies of human minds."

"No… Y-you can't be a robot!" Light denied, horror-struck. L, his only peer and greatest rival and he wasn't even _real?_

Light paused, as he remembered a little detail that he thought punched a hole in L's story. "You're not a robot!" Light had lived with L for months. That included showering and sleeping together. "Surely a robot has no need to jack off! What purpose does that serve?"

The robot looked confused. "What purpose does it serve when humans do it? I was specifically created to resemble a human in every way, and to _serve_ a human in every way. Be it solving cases or having my Master take pleasure from my body. My primary objective is to Protect and Serve Human Life."

 _…And Watari created him that way?_ Light decided he really, REALLY did not want to know.

"I am one of 26 models. I am Number 12 but I am the most effective system of them all. I am the Creator's favorite," L said with pride.

 _Even if L is a robot, he still had a massive ego;_ the God of the New World rolled his eyes. _His favorite, huh? …I still REALLY don't want to know._

"But to your original query, my emotional core has been deactivated. To restore my personality subroutines you need to flip the control switch located in the rear of the unit… tests show that the personality subroutines put humans more at ease but I must warn you, activating my emotional core will reduce my efficiency rating by 12.2%."

"What do you mean the rear of the unit?"

L sighed. "I guess I need to show you a diagram…"

L's eyes rolled into the back of his head and suddenly a file was being opened on one of the computer screens, a file that showed schematics of how to operate the L Lawliet unit. Either L wasn't lying or this was a very elaborate prank. Light blanched when he read the schematics and discovered exactly where the alleged control switch was located.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Locating that switch would require quite a lot of lubricant.


	2. Friendly

After several hours of staring at a screen, studying the schematics and lines of codes, Light had come to a decision.

_I'll activate his emotional core first. Beings with emotions are so much easier to control. And… seeing him this way… it's just WRONG. Ryuuzaki HAD emotions when I knew him—they were subtle but they were there! Yes here it is, but it seems Watari had it adjusted so that he only felt them at a level of 10%. When I turn them back on I'll ramp it up to 100% and then I'll make sure he has favorable feelings towards me. Call it insurance. I'm not sure yet if I want to restore Ryuuzaki's personality. Well it's awfully boring around here without Ryuuzaki to talk to… but it's dangerous! Do I really want L breathing down my neck again?_

Light did some more hacking and managed to find the base code for L's directive programs. He began to tinker with them as well as write in layers of protective programming…

_I'll make it so he cannot hurt me or move against me even if he remembers that he is L and I am Kira… I kind of like him like this. He is still just as smart it's just now he's not getting in my way and has become extremely submissive and is willing to obey my every command… Yeah, I think I'll keep him this way. However there is always a chance L's memories might somehow comes back on their own… some ghost program or something in case L fell into enemy hands. It's EXACTLY what I would do. The way I became L's master—it almost seems too easy. I have to keep studying him and stay on my guard for any surprises. In any case things will go over much better for me if he likes me..._

Light continued to study the schematics until his eyelids began to get heavy again. The adrenaline from his fight with Ryuuzaki and subsequent disturbing discoveries were quickly wearing off. Light suppressed a yawn but of course his exhaustion didn't go undetected by L.

"It's not good to push your body like this, Master. You should rest."

"I can't. I have too much work to do."

L peered over his shoulder. "You're working so hard for my sake? I thank you, Master but you shouldn't. If you were to damage yourself because of me, I could never forgive myself. It goes against my programming. I would sooner self-terminate than see you come to harm." It was just damn _creepy_ to hear _L_ offering to kill himself in that same emotionless voice.

Light closed his eyes and again he was waiting by the chair. The spoon was falling and he was waiting. (Waiting for L to die…)

"DON'T!" Light snapped.

The android looked surprised by Light's show of emotion. "Don't self-terminate, Ryuuzaki. That… that would hurt me…"

"Alright. But you really should rest. Exhaustion is nothing to be ashamed of, Master. It's a perfectly normal biochemical reaction."

Light sighed. "Alright, but only for an hour or two—I still have lots of work to do." Light muttered as he got to his feet. L was there to catch him when he stumbled a bit. He was more exhausted than he thought.

"Shall I carry you, Master?"

"What? That's not nece—" Light yelped as L picked him up bridal style, alarmed by how effortlessly the android carried him as if he weighed no more that a kitten. Light was somewhat disturbed when L automatically took him to what had been their shared bedroom. It begged the question of just how much L remembered. Was it just by rote? Or did Ryuuzaki remember more than he let on?

Try as he may to stay awake; Light was already half-asleep when L tucked him into bed. The automaton then began to withdraw when Light grabbed his wrist.

"No L, don't leave me." Light groaned in his sleep.

"As you wish, my master."

The android didn't require much sleep or rather _hibernation time_ to function. But if asked he would stay and help keep his master warm.

***

"Light, Ryuuzaki are you awake—" Matsuda began as he entered L and Light's bedroom. L in his basic safe mode had forgotten to lock the door.

The rookie startled when he saw the position they were in. Now, this wasn't exactly anything new. He had seen them cuddled together before (and it was perfectly natural that in sleep one would gravitate to another warm body regardless of any daytime rivalry), it's just that Matsuda found it a bit surprising that Light and L were still sleeping together… er… _sleeping in the same bed_ now that the chain was off.

L's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly looking very tense. To Matsuda's puzzlement Ryuuzaki started making strange noises and screaming "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! _Danger! Danger, master!_ "

Light woke up with a groan "L, what's wrong… Matsuda?" Light asked groggily. "Jeez, what time is it?"

"Er… sorry. I came early today to help with Ryuuzaki."

"That's fine," Light said, stifling a yawn as he realized that in all he probably only got around three hours of sleep.

"Is he a threat master?" L asked in a hushed tone. Light noted with surprise how L was crouched warily on the edge of the bed positioned protectively in front of him.

"No, Ryuuzaki. That's Touta Matsuda. He's our friend."

"Friend?" L asked in obvious befuddlement.

"Ryuuzaki, you're… you're talking? That's great!" Matsuda gaped at L when he realized _what_ L was saying. Matsuda was very confused. "What was going on? Does he have some sort of memory problem?"

"Oh no, Ryuuzaki's is just fooling around."

"Fooling around?" Matsuda asked in confusion. Ryuuzaki didn't really seem the type…

"Oh yeah, er… we're just playing a game… It's great for relieving stress."

Matsuda smiled. "Ryuuzaki must be feeling better then!"

"Yeah I think so. As you can see he's speaking but… he's still a bit confused," Light informed him. "I've been researching into Ryuuzaki's condition and I think he is getting better but I don't want to leave him alone just yet. So Matsuda, it it's not too much trouble, could you run some errands for me?"

Matsuda sighed. It was not hard to guess that Matsuda resented always being assigned coffee and doughnut duty (and when that resentment reached its peak Matsuda was prone to doing something stupider than usual which may pose a problem later as Light drafted his plans…)

"I'm sorry. I know you're not a coffee boy. I'd do it myself but—" Light looked meaningfully at Ryuuzaki.

"Yeah, I understand…"

"Matsuda—the coffee boy?" L asked quizzically "You bring sustenance to Master?"

Matsuda glared angrily. Was Ryuuzaki _openly mocking_ him?

"Please ignore him," Light entreated. "He's still kinda…" Light made a swirly motion with his index finger and Matsuda nodded in understanding.

The rookie balked a bit as Light handed him a large wad of bills and a grocery list for:

* Coffee

* Sugar cubes

* Daifuku

* Doughnuts

* Cake

* Pocky

* Candy

* Cookies

* Potato chips

* Normal food

(That last item was underlined twice in bold ink.)

"Er, Light? Are you sure this is wise to enable Ryuuzaki's sweet addiction?"

Light sighed. "No, not really, but I think he'll recover faster if we give him something familiar. Besides we're running low on that stuff you know how…"

Light trailed off and Matsuda's eyes lit up in comprehension. Watari was the one that got L his sweets.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Oh and Matsuda, when you get back and are done stocking the kitchen I have a very important job for you…" when Matsuda paled Light quickly elaborated "Don't worry, it's not paperwork. You see there are rumors… and if they prove true our job will be even tougher in the future; I think many people are beginning to openly support Kira—it's important to gauge public support. Could you surf the channels of the various networks and see if this is the case?"

Matsuda brightened at that—he didn't like tedious work but he liked watching TV. Getting paid for it was even cooler.

"I know it's not real exciting but I'm afraid I just don't have any bad guys for you to shoot at the moment. I'll let you know as soon as I find one."

Matsuda smiled at that. _Light's a real cool boss. And he's nicer than Ryuuzaki was too!_

Matsuda felt bad for thinking it but it was true—some workdays between Ryuuzaki's belittling comments and backhanded compliments, Aizawa's shouting, and the other's glares of disapproval Matsuda just wanted to crawl into a hole, and while Light was snobby to him too he was still nicer to him than the others were. It was nothing special. Matsuda observed how Light was nice to everybody. He even greeted L's criminal colleagues with open arms. That was baffling to Matsuda—how could Ryuuzaki ever think someone like that was Kira?

 _There that should keep Matsuda occupied for a while._ The others weren't due to come in for several hours yet but just as a precaution Light made sure the door was locked before he proceeded. L eyed him curiously as Light got out the lube.

"Does Master wish to make the adjustments now?" L asked as he swiftly threw off his baggy white sweater and began to pull down his jeans in a manner that to Light seemed almost eager. The android then obediently lay down on the bed, flat on his stomach, giving Light easy access to do with him what he will. Light swallowed and fidgeted awkwardly when Ryuuzaki put his pale skinny ass on display. Ryuuzaki gave no reaction when he felt Light's weight as he settled on the bed behind him and began the process of snapping on some latex gloves and coating his fingers with lube. The gloves were for the sake of plausible deniability later if/when he restored the rest of Ryuuzaki—that he was completely professional when Ryuuzaki was… incapacitated. He could easily spin that incident from earlier to be all Ryuuzaki's fault; that he came onto him…

"Er… I'm going to start searching for that switch now…"

Light had studied the schematics well. He knew what he was looking for—there were two switches, hidden as very subtle fleshy nubs deep inside: the first one activated his emotional core and the second one would restore system functions and allow L to regain his memories. (Light had double-checked and yes, these controls could only be accessed in this way. Evidently Watari was a very sick man.)

L remained eerily unresponsive as Light spread his ass cheeks.

When Light first started his tentative (careful) prodding L informed him casually: "It's alright, Master—my body was made for this." Indeed, Light noted that the pale body beneath him was totally relaxed as he rooted around with his middle finger looking for the switch. There was something so terribly… _dehumanizing_ about the whole thing.

_He's a machine. Dammit, he's not supposed to be a machine!_

"…and you'll need to work it in pretty deep to restore my memories. No need to be shy."

Light paused, unnerved. That was almost like a glimmer of the old Ryuuzaki (or as Misa preferred to call him:"the pervert") had broken through for a moment there. But no, Ryuuzaki was still incomplete. (It wasn't _his_ Ryuuzaki). He just lay there like a broken doll with a glassy-eyed stare.

In any case Light took that as a challenge and swiftly worked his way deeper inside. The only indication that L was aware of what he was doing was the occasional muted gasp, a mere automated response.

"Yes, about that… I want to double check that there are no errors in your programming before I attempt to fully restore all your functions so…" Light cleared his throat "If it's alright with you, I'm just going to restore your emotional core for now…"

"Of course Master may do what he pleases with me," L said in his usual bland monotone. Light worked to suppress a groan—though he didn't care too much for Ryuuzaki's (lack of) attitude but this _total control…_ Light found his trousers were becoming too damn tight.

"However I feel I must warn you again, Master that it is a severe drain on my efficiency…" L reminded still speaking in that creepy dull monotone even as Light's lubed up finger sickly squelched around searching through his insides.

"Well, I'm willing to make that sacrifice to have my friend back!" Light assured him. Just then, Light's finger rubbed up against a small unnatural structure tucked away deep inside nestled beneath the surrounding tissues. "Found it." Light flipped the switch. As planned he had readjusted the settings so that Ryuuzaki's emotional core would be running at 100% efficiency.

"Your… friend?" The android asked his voice becoming colored with fear and despair. When L's bland baritone began to tremble a bit it was like music to Light's ears.

"I-I have a friend?" The android repeated again as if testing out a foreign concept.

"A best friend," Light said quietly as his fingers idly twitched inside and he found a more anatomically correct target. The pale man beneath him let out a surprised and pleasured gasp.

L couldn't see Light's smirking from his current position and the black orbs of L's eyes became downcast in shame.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you, Master! I see now I must have caused you pain."

"Don't worry about it. That's my fault. Not yours. You'll remember me soon, I promise."

"I will… you will?"

"Sure! After all, what are friends for?" Light smiled saccharinely as he spouted the utterly cheesy line. Light's smirk widened as he saw how the now _emotional_ detective ate it up.

L groaned and to Light's surprise rose up onto his hands and knees, impaling himself again and again on Light's finger-looking like a total slut. Light couldn't hold back his own feelings at that evocative sight. The detective looked at him beseechingly over his shoulder.

"Master, do you want to interface with me?"


End file.
